


Where the Chrysanthemums Grow

by Oleander_Lights



Series: Ultra Sword and Shield: The Full Adventure And Beyond! [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Autistic Shakuya | Peonia, Backstory, Bullying, Childhood, Developing Friendships, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Middle School, School, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Trans Shakuya | Peonia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleander_Lights/pseuds/Oleander_Lights
Summary: Nia isn’t sure what to make of her life at this point. With friends she doesn’t like (and who don’t like her and treat her terribly) and parents who don’t seem to understand she’s not a little girl anymore, she thinks her luck can’t get much worse. But when she bumps into someone unexpected maybe her luck will begin to change for the better?....Or a character study into Nia and how she’s become the girl we know her to be.
Series: Ultra Sword and Shield: The Full Adventure And Beyond! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668469
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes about the character Primrose from this chapter. Primrose is an enby and she uses she/they pronouns and presents in a feminine manner. This information is revealed in the chapter but I just wanted to clear it up here before I ever started the chapter to avoid any confusion.
> 
> Also yes this is the second work in which I have used Autistic hcs for the characters (the first being Oleana and Marnie). And even though I’m Autistic myself, I still put in research into how to write and portray Autistic characters. Because as you will come to find out as the series continues. They’ll all have different special interests, stims, symptoms, hyper and hypo sensitivities, etc. just like Autistic people in real life do 
> 
> Without further ado the story! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edit: added quote and Part 1 title, the title of part one comes from the song Nine by Sleeping At Last

###  **Part I: Remembering Who You Are**

**“The shell of an oyster only hides the pearl inside,” - Jack, Samurai Jack**

  
Nia clutched the straps of her fluorescent pink backpack as she walked out of her year nine classroom.

“Nia,” Nia’s “friend” Libby walked beside her, “I’m so happy you decided to come to my slumber party this weekend!”

Nia nodded as she squished the _My Little Ponyta_ Orchid Sparkle keychain on her backpack, “Yeah I’m super excited,”.

The two girls exited the school and went down the concrete steps of the school as Nia rubbed the plush Orchid Sparkle keychain between her fingers. The soft fabric provided comfort for her.

They reached the bottom of the steps and Libby’s eyes went down to Nia’s hand which held the keychain, she looked disgusted at the sight, “Why do you still have….that,”.

Nia looked down at the keychain, the smiling face of a blush pink Galarian Ponyta stared up at her. She’d hoped Libby wouldn’t take notice of it, after all, Libby hated anything she considered childish, “It makes me happy Libby and it makes me feel better when I’m stressed,”.

_Also, my dad got it for me_.

“Well can’t you get one of those puffball ones? They’re far more stylish than….that,” Libby scolded Nia as she twirled a lock of her candy floss pink hair around her finger, “I’m sure one of those will make you happy and make you feel better just as good as that one,”.

Nia stepped back, feeling ashamed. Maybe Libby was right.

“Nia, do you want to be thrown into the same pile as Allister and Primrose do you?” Libby put on a voice of (fake) concern, “Allister always wears that stupid mask around like every day is Halloween. and Primrose is a spoiled little brat. She may act all sweet, innocent, and pure but she’s just a spoiled little parasite,”.

Nia shook her head and looked away, “No,” Nia muttered.

She could almost feel Libby’s grin of glee at her answer, “Good, remember, Saturday. Don’t be late,”. She heard Libby’s footsteps fade as she walked away.

When she was sure Libby was gone Nia turned and began to walk away, or she would have had she not bumped into someone. 

Nia collided with the ground, she opened her eyes a few seconds later to a pair of shiny black oxfords. Expensive looking shiny black oxfords.

“Are you alright?” came a voice.

Nia looked up to see who the voice belonged to, as she hoped it hadn’t been a teacher. Her eyes widened at the culprit, why did it have to be her? Of all the people in the world.

Primrose Joshi, the youngest child of Chairman Rose, stared down at her with large brown eyes. And her cousin (well, _estranged_ cousin due to their fathers’ estranged relationship with each other).

Nia shot up from the ground, her cheeks scarlet in embarrassment, “Oh! Hi Primrose. Sorry I uh, didn’t see you there,” she let out an awkward laugh as she lightly rubbed the back of her neck.

Primrose nodded as she lightly bit her lip, she wasn’t exactly looking at Nia, “It’s fine, after all, you’re not the first to say that to me. Sorry for interrupting your way home. I hope you have fun with Libby at her slumber party,”.

“Thanks,” Nia nodded slightly as Primrose started to turn away from her, the two teens it seemed were already on their way after their incredibly short conversation.

“She’s a spoiled little parasite,” Libby’s words echoed in Nia’s head as the shorter teen began to walk away. Maybe Libby was wrong about Primrose, maybe she wasn’t, but was trying to find out the truth that bad? No, probably not.

  
  


The fallen autumn leaves lightly dusted the ground under the touch of the light wind as Primrose walked away. The scene was like one from a painting.

  
  


Nia caught up to Primrose, “Hey, wait. You seem nice, do you want to hang out sometime?”.

Primrose turned, her long wavy black hair lightly tousled in the wind, “Why? You have never shown any interest in me for the six years I’ve been here so why now? Or my entire life before that, so again. Why now?”. She sounded incredulous.

  
  


“Uh-um,” Nia stammered as she rubbed her fingers on her keychain once again, trying to think of something to say, “Because, you just seem so nice and you look so lonely at school,”.

Primrose started to laugh mockingly, “ _Me_ ? Lonely! Just where did you get that idea? Those _lovely_ friends of yours? The ones who are _oh, so nice to me_ ? Or the _other_ ones! The ones who whisper all those _truths_ about me in the halls? The ones who make it a _joy_ to come to school every day? Was it _them_ who put _you_ up to _this_?” her words dripped in sarcasm as she shouted at Nia.

Nia backed away and covered her ears, which caused Primrose to stop laughing mockingly, she looked almost worried now.

“I’m sorry it’s just,” Primrose’s voice was now much more calm and neutral, “Tell me the truth, did Libby or Jojo put you up to this?”.

Nia shook her head, her ears still covered, “No, I decided to talk to you on my own,”.

“Why?” Primrose asked as she slowly took a step closer.

Nia swallowed hard as she removed her hands from her ears, “Because, _I_ wanted to see if what people said about you was true. That-,”.

“I’m a spoiled little brat?” Primrose interrupted, it seemed she already knew what Nia was going to say.

Nia nodded feebly, she didn’t want to say or do anything to set off her shouts again.

“Then come along,” Primrose motioned for Nia to follow her, “You can decide who I am for yourself,”.

And so Nia did as she was told and followed the teen. The autumn breeze tousling each of their hair.

Nia spotted a non-binary flag pin and a she/they pin on Primrose’s backpack as she trailed her.

“Hey, my blockers are going to come in today,” Nia said as she caught up to her cousin, “they should be there when I get back home,”.

Primrose turned her head to look at her cousin, she appeared to be a little freaked out, “Do you ever get scared sticking yourself with a needle?”.

Nia shook her head as she rubbed her keychain, “Used too. Not too much anymore. I’m used to it now,”.

Primrose nodded as she got a bit closer to Nia, she seemed to be easing up a little as her eyes softened a little bit, “Cool,”.

“Yeah, I mean,” Nia gave a small laugh, “It’s funny how things that were once so scary to you when you were younger don’t seem so big or scary at all anymore,”.

“Yeah,” Primrose said as she jumped up onto the top of a large stone before she turned around, which caused her long wavy black hair to tousle a little, “I mean when my mum and dad split I was scared. But...it’s been six years and I’ve gotten used to all the changes now. Even though I miss being able to see my dad all the time. I like living with my mum and my stepmum Jimena. Besides my dad and I always FaceTime a bit before bed,” she then jumped back down off the rock, “I guess it’s a mix of time and perspective. In some way at least,”

The two teens began to walk alongside each other in silence again. Neither exactly sure where to take the conversation now.

Nia looked over at her cousin. The two wore the same uniform (which consisted of a white shirt, a black pleated skirt, black tights, and black oxfords). 

Though there were a few differences between the two.

Primrose was short and toned (likely due to some sort of sport, though what exactly Nia didn’t know), with long wavy black hair that was tied up into a ponytail with a ribbon and brown skin and brown eyes.

Nia on the other hand was tall and slim with brown skin and short curly blonde hair (of which she had dyed the tips pink). And unlike her cousin, she had green eyes.

“So Primrose,” Nia began, she rubbed the fabric of her skirt this time, “What exactly do you do outside of school? Sorry if this seems like small talk it’s just-,”.

“We’re strangers to each other,” Primrose finished Nia’s sentence as she jumped, “I don’t blame you Peonia. Not one bit, it’s not your fault our dads hate each other’s guts. Also call me Prim, Primrose is far too formal if we’re trying to be friendly,”.

Nia nodded and gave a small smile, “In that case Prim, call me Nia,”.

“And to answer your question I do gymnastics outside of school. That’s why I’m not in any clubs, the swim team I’m on keeps me on my toes. And what about you?”.

“Oh- uh, ” Nia stuttered as she thought of what to say, “I’m in the makeup club and the fashion club. I’m not into sports, I’m more into Pokémon contests,”.

Primrose snapped her head to look straight at her cousin, she seemed surprised at the fact Nia liked contests, “You’re into contests?”.

“Y...yeah,” Nia nodded nervously, “I watch them all the time. I want to be a coordinator one day, it’d be fun. Don’t cha think?”.

Nia looked over at Primrose who now wore a bright and warm smile on her face, the teen appeared to be defrosting before her cousin's very eyes.

“Yeah, though a lot of work, I mean have you heard the interviews from Lisia and Dawn? They train all the time! But- I think you’d be good at it,”.

Nia’s ears perked up a little, “I mean you think so?”.

Primrose nodded as she skipped along to keep up with her taller cousin, “Yeah, you have the attitude and you’re stylish. And your affinity for less stereotypically cute dragon types will make you unique among the competition,”.

Nia blushed a little, “T...thanks. Do you have a favorite coordinator or not?”.

Primrose tapped her chin, “Hmmm. I like Lisia the best, her costumes are always stunning and she’s always coming up with new ways to wow the judges and the audience. Especially with her Altaria! What about you Nia?”.

Nia paused for a moment, “Zoey,” she blurted out. She didn’t have a favorite, but Zoey was the first one she could think of, “I just really like her style is all,”.

Primrose nodded as she held onto the straps of her stylish black backpack. Everything about her seemed so put together despite her only being thirteen (and a year younger than Nia at that). 

The two teens finally reached Primrose’s house. Which meant it was time for a goodbye.

“Thanks for giving me a chance,” Primrose said as she started to ascend the steps of her home, “Even though it’s still a bit early for me to consider you my friend it was nice to finally get to know you a little. So thanks for that, it means more to me than you’ll ever know,”.

Nia smiled a little, Primrose was nice. Far nicer than Libby or Jojo ever were to her. Maybe, just maybe she and Primrose could form a meaningful friendship.

“Hey, wait,” Nia called to her cousin.

Primrose turned, she seemed a little confused as to why she was being stopped.

“I hope we can hang out again sometime!” Nia called to her cousin again, which caused her throat to get a bit sore.

“You too!” Primrose said as she waved before she disappeared into her house.

Nia gave a small chuckle as she continued home. At least that was nice, it was better than going into the Pyroar’s den tomorrow with her confidence completely at zero like always. 

But still, at least it was something. Maybe, hopefully, she and Primrose could become friends. What their fathers would think be damned. Plus their fathers never had to know, after all, what they didn’t know couldn’t hurt them.

And with that, Nia continued home.

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for: ableist language and bullying

_ Nia sat down at the table during lunch period in Year Eight. She had her usual lunch of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and an apple. _

_ The rest of the lunchroom was background noise as Nia sat enthralled with her makeup magazine. She held her hot pink highlighter in one hand and a slice of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich in the other. _

_ She had purchased the magazine on the way to school and only now had time to highlight all that she found interesting in the magazine. Which was about her favorite thing in the world, makeup.  _

_ Nia took a bite out of her sandwich as she slid the highlighter over the print of the magazine. She would cut out the parts she liked and glue them in her book later on. And then she would tell her dad all that she had learned from the magazine that day while he cooked dinner. _

_ “Eh-hem!” a voice cleared. _

_ “Yes?” Nia replied not looking up from the magazine _

_ “Look up!” the voice was annoyed. _

_ Nia looked up and before her stood two girls. Libby Macintyre and Jojo Reggiani. _

_ Libby was a relatively short and sweet-looking girl with light brown skin, bubblegum pink eyes, straight bubblegum pink hair pulled into a ponytail, and wire-rim heart-shaped glasses. _

_ Jojo on the other hand was tall and had light brown skin, with long, slick back auburn hair, and pea-green eyes. She had a bandaid over her nose which only added to her aura of toughness. _

_ “We were just noticing about how you always sit alone at lunch,” Libby smiled a toothy grin, “And was wondering if you would want to come sit with Jojo and I?”. _

_ All three girls wore the same uniform of a white button-up and black skirt, but each had put their own distinct style into it. _

_ Libby had paired her uniform with a silk black headband, a cozy-looking fitted black sweater, and shiny black Mary Janes. _

_ Jojo on the other hand had paired her uniform with the school’s scarlet and white letterman jacket and a pair of black and white sneakers from a luxury sports brand. _

_ While Nia had paired her uniform with a neon pink headband, hot pink jelly bracelets, neon pink tights, and blush pink sneakers covered in white daisies. _

_ Nia shook her head, “No….but thanks for asking. I would love to do it some other time though!”. _

_ “Oh, well we were just wondering if you would do our makeup sometime! You’re really good at it and we were thinking perhaps we could help you with your fashion!”. _

_ “Neon colors do not go well with your undertones,” Jojo chimed in as she stuck her hands into her letterman jacket. _

_ “Oh….oh,” Nia murmured, her mum and dad said she had an amazing fashion sense and that neon suited her, but they were her parents after all. They were supposed to compliment her, maybe Libby and Jojo were right. _

_ Libby checked her designer watch, “Oh would you look at the time! We gotta run!”. _

_ And before Nia could say anything, the two girls were gone. Which left her alone once again. _

_ Nia went back to reading her magazine, as she tried not to think of what Libby and Jojo had told her. _

_ And after that day, Nia never wore neon colors to school ever again. _

* * *

_ Around Christmas time Nia was invited over to Libby’s house. Libby and Jojo had been persistent to get her to do their makeup. _

_ Nia arrived at Libby’s home wearing an all blush pink ensemble. Libby had told her subdued colors suited her.  _

_ She quickly knocked on the door. Her other hand holding the makeup case she had brought along with her. _

_ Libby appeared seconds later, her hand on her hip, “Early,”, she didn’t seem very pleased by that fact, “Well come in! We don’t want you to turn blue!”. _

_ Libby opened the door a little more as Nia stepped inside. It was a large manor really, clearly one that had been in Libby’s family for generations (since the Jacobethan era if Nia had to guess by the exterior and interior style of the home). _

_ “I assure you the rest of the house isn’t like this,” Libby said as her designer ballet flats clicked against the floor, “Mum just insisted the original trappings be in this room!”. _

_ “Oh- well…. I think it’s rather nice,” Nia said softly as she clutched her beauty case. _

_ Libby rolled her eyes, “C’mon. I’ll show you the way to my room,”. _

_ Nia followed the shorter girl up through the staircase. It was like Libby lived in a castle fit for a princess (No surprise given how the Macintyres’ were one of the richest families in Stow-On-Side). _

_ They arrived at an oak door on the top floor. Even the other parts of the house were immaculately decorated. Which, again, was absolutely no surprise in the slightest. _

_ Libby turned the knob and led Nia into the room. _

_ It was covered in pink and even had a canopy bed, all of it fit for a princess. The furniture was matching in all white and the bed, the pillows, and the canopy were all covered in lace. _

_ “This my room,” Libby said as she grinned at Nia, “Put the makeup case on my vanity, and then we can get started,”. _

_ Nia set the makeup case down on Libby’s vanity. _

_ Libby then sat down on the plush stool in front of her vanity. _

_ “Give me your best,” Libby said as she looked straight into the mirror and wore an expression Nia couldn’t read, “Impress me,”. _

_ And so Nia did as told. Moving her hands in a soft yet articulated manner as she applied the makeup to Libby’s face. Of course, she needed to impress Libby, Libby sat still in the chair, her neutral expression unchanging. _

_ “And done!” Nia announced as she lifted the final brush from her face. _

_ Libby slightly shifted her head from side to side as she checked her face in the mirror, “Impressive. You’ve done well,”. _

_ Nia smiled, “Thanks. I’m glad you like it!”. _

_ Libby stood and smoothed out her light green dress before she turned to Nia, “Want to join me and the others for lunch? We’d love it if you came!”. _

_ Nia stepped back a bit, Libby hadn’t asked her to join her and her friends for lunch since the day they had come up to her at lunch. _

_ “I- um,” Nia stammered as she gripped the makeup brush tightly in her fist, “I- I’d love to,”. _

_ Libby pulled a smile, “Good! We’ll see you then!”. _

* * *

_ “Have you ever considered wearing more stylish clothes to school? You’d look much better if you didn’t dress like a child!”. _

_ “You should dye your hair!”. _

_ “Stop doing that! It’s weird!”. (“But I-”) “No Nia, it’s weird. Stop it,”. _

_ “Chance says he’s going to steal Allister’s masking and break it over his knee right in front of him! Maybe that will teach him not to wear that stupid Halloween mask to school every day!”. _

_ “Your dad is so annoying Nia!”. _

_ “I thought you were better than this! I guess not,”. _

_ “Do it, Nia,”. _

* * *

_ She walked through the halls of the school. Everyone was talking all around her in their own little worlds with their friends. _

_ She saw everyone around her. All the hustle and bustle of students moving from place to place. _

_ Kiannah and Mackenzie were kissing the bench in the entryway of the school while others walked past them. Not even caring as others passed by then. _

_ Camryn sat on a bench and chewed gum (she always chewed gum) while she listened to music and read the latest popular teenage romance novel. _

_ Haven and Grayson walked in the school's entryway as they talked to one another and held hands with each other. _

_ Nia stood on the balcony above the entryway. Just watching all the students enter. _

_ She wondered just how many students who walked through these walls felt different just like her. How many of them felt like they never fit in anywhere they went no matter how much they blended in? _

_ She wondered how many students before her had their confidence crushed by so-called “friends” within these walls just as she had. _

_ She looked down at the other students as they entered. They all looked like Durants from where she stood. She again wondered just how many felt just like she did. _

_ Her hands were cold and sweaty as she clenched the railing. She bit her lip as she looked down at the arriving students below her.. _

_ She released her hands from the metal railing and walked off into the hall, her backpack slung over her left shoulder. _

_ The students around her giggled, teased, and chatted with one another. Luckily they weren't giggling or teasing her (“hopefully”, she thought). _

_ She sat down on a bench in the hall and plopped her backpack next to her before she heard Libby call “Nia!”. _

_ Nia then sighed and slowly got up, before she went over to where Libby and the others stood. Another day just like the one before ready to begin. _

* * *

It was an early October day when the two cousins were out on a walk. It had been a month since they had walked home from school together. 

And since that day a month ago, life had gone on as it always had. Almost as though each day was merely a copy of the one which had come before it. Not exact, but a copy nonetheless. 

Not that Nia complained however, she liked routine and the structure that came with it. 

Primrose, on the other hand, was much less fond of it.

“Day in day out, wouldn’t it be exciting to go on an adventure? You could see the entire world ya know?” Primrose said as she kicked one of the autumn leaves and watched as it slowly skidded across the concrete, “I already know where I would go first: Sinnoh. It’s far away and it has a great contest circuit,”.

Nia nodded, as her cousin chattered away. Her cousin provided nice enough conversation at least, so there was that.

“Where would you go?” Nia heard Primrose ask, “You can choose anywhere you want to. Any place, even space,”.

“Anywhere where Libby and Jojo aren’t,” Nia smirked a little, “Also if you want a serious answer, then it’s Kalos. It seems so beautiful and it, much like Sinnoh, has a thriving contest scene,”.

“And speaking of contests,” Primrose replied as Nia watched her pull a neatly folded piece of paper out of her pocket and hold it out to her.

  
  


Nia plucked the piece of paper from her cousins’ hand and quickly unfolded it to reveal what was inside.

Her eyes were greeted by a picture of a girl in a frilly pink dress with a smile on her face and arm outstretched, with a Sylveon firing a silvery moonblast in the background.

“THE GALAR CONTEST CHALLENGE! JOIN US FROM JUNE 6TH TO AUGUST 12TH NEXT YEAR FOR GALAR’S FIRST EVER CONTEST CHALLENGE” the poster read in big and bold hot pink lettering at the top, and then in small fuchsia lettering at the bottom, “Visit our website  [ www.galarcontestchallenge.com ](http://www.galarcontestchallenge.com/) for more details and/or questions or concerns. Must be registered by June 6th of next year to participate,”.

Nia looked up from the poster at Primrose, “So, you’re really holding on to me doing this whole contest thing aren’t you?”.

Primrose swiftly nodded and stood on her heels, “Yeah, I’m not saying you have to join, I’m just asking you to think about it is all,”.

  
  


Nia nodded, refolded the poster, and placed it in her jacket as Primrose smiled warmly once again.

The two began to walk down the trail once again into the chilly October afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 focuses on Nia’s home life with her overbearing father and mother and her toddler sister Tansy.
> 
> Spoiler alert: Peony will embarrass Nia in some way during the chapter


End file.
